Yoshimitsu
Shikai Yoshimitsu (rough: Light of Happiness) enters Shikai by the user swiping his hand across the blade. Yoshimitsu appears as an almost blindingly white katana with a gold pentagram-like guard. The wrapping of the blade is also white. Shikai Abilities * Shirogatana - (rough: blank sword) Can create light constructs in the shape of blades. These can be created at any point, though their strength and the speed of their formation relates to the user's strength. Since these are constructs they can also be launched as a ranged attack. With training, the user can "overcharge" the blades to cause them to explode on contact. * Ken no Wa '''- (rough: blade wheel) Triggered by the user holding the katana with the blade facing the ground. Multiple Shirogatana surround the user in a defensive formation, the number of wheels and rotation speed increases with more energy. * '''Man Toge - (rough: Million Stab) Stabbing at the enemy with increasing speed and more Shirogatana thrown into the attack to overwhelm the enemy. This attack is incredibly energy consuming. * Samsara - (Cycle of Death and Rebirth) Countless blades surround the enemy before melding into a ring of pure light energy. The ring then expands into a pillar of light, draining the energy of anyone stuck within it. This technique takes 5 minutes to set up for the smallest possible radius, the set up time increases the larger the radius; as well as the amount of energy required. * Hikari Kagami Funsai '''- (rough: Light Mirror Shattering) The user swipes his fingers across Yoshimitsu, releasing a line of light. This line's length and width increases with more energy being put into the attack. Nearly instantly after the line appears, it shatters and the shards of light fly towards the enemy. Bankai Bankai is triggered by the user re-sheathing Yoshimitsu before calling out the word Bankai. All energy is immediately stored within the sheath and released on the power of the draw. With the draw, a massive wave of light is released followed by a roaring dragon. The name of this Bankai is Abare Marwaru Mitsurugi (Rough: Rampaging Heavenly Trifold Sword). The Appearance of the katana is almost unchanged, save for the gold dragon emblazoned on the blade and the thin aura of light surrounding the blade. Bankai Abilities Abare Marwaru Mitsurugi allows for more powerful energy constructs as well as strengthening the abilities that are available in Shikai. The energy dragon responds to the movements of the blade and is constantly active. Additionally the aura of light around the blade increases the cutting power (Though not nearly to the extent of Yamamoto's Bankai.) This aura can be shifted to the user to increase their own defensive abilities in place of offensive. * '''Asura no Tengoku - (Rough: Demon of Heaven) Dispels the dragon and replaces it with two light constructs of torsos (think Zoro's Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura but made of light constructs) This triples the amount of constructs that can be created along with increasing direct combat power. * Samsara True- Accessible while using Asura no Tengoku. With the amount and speed of constructs being greatly increased Samsara can be activated much sooner. * Excalibastard '''- Absorbs the dragon and creates a massive blade of light around the katana. This can be fired as a blast or used as a giant weapon. * '''Tengoku no Taihō - (Rough: Heaven Cannon) The user spins the blade, causing the dragon the lash out in a spiral. This is the only named technique involving the dragon construct. Category:Zanpakuto Category:Light-Type Category:Elemental Manipulator Category:Dragons